


Stress Relief

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “So what were you planning on getting out of this? Are you trying to humiliate me?” Hajime questioned, torn between frustration and another emotion that he desperately didn’t want to focus on.“Of course not,” Nagito said, like it was obvious. “If anyone should be humiliated, it’s me. Manipulating my talent to attract undeserved attention from an ultimate, only to cause him despair and distract him from advancing hope… I truly am despicable.”---Otherwise known as, "What would happen if Hajime actually fed Nagito when he was tied up?"





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hahaha... look I know I just finished the other KomaHina/HinaKoma fic two days ago but LISTEN,,,
> 
> This is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written, even out of my other E-rated fics, so... enjoy?

It all started when Hajime foolishly accepted Mahiru’s request to feed Nagito.

Bringing toast and a glass of milk to the captive seemed relatively innocuous; Even as Nagito leered at Hajime, and perhaps even teased him about his situation ( _“Greeting me with his full hospitality”- as if,_ Hajime later thought to himself), the fact that Nagito wasn’t able to actually do anything harmful was a relief. Until Hajime actually tried to feed him.

“I’m glad it was you,” Nagito had told him after explaining that Mahiru had essentially passed on the demeaning task. Hajime tried to ignore the feeling of dread building in his stomach as he held up the piece of toast, but when Nagito looked him straight in the eyes as he leaned forward to take a bite, something else started stirring from within. Something that he really, really, _really_ hoped wasn’t arousal. As if Hajime didn’t have enough problems on his mind to begin with.

The process was repeated several times, with the occasional sound of satisfaction from Nagito serving as the only noise to fill the room. Eventually, the piece of toast had been completely eaten, and Hajime was ready to leave, only to be stopped by the feeling of a wet tongue tracing the edges of his fingers and sucking. He jolted and quickly whipped his hand away as if he had been burned. When he snapped his (ostensibly) irritated gaze back to Nagito, Nagito merely shrugged as much as he could be allowed by the restraints, and simply said, “Breadcrumbs.”

Hajime stared at him in disbelief, and picked up the tray to take back into the hotel’s kitchen, only to be stopped by Nagito calling his name again.

“I think you forgot something.”

Hajime glanced at the tray, noting the full glass of milk.

_Seriously?_

Sitting back down and desperately trying to avoid thinking about what Nagito had done less than a minute prior, Hajime offered the glass of milk to him, and tried to avoid eye contact. And yet, his morbid curiosity got the better of him, so he briefly turned his gaze to Nagito- and then immediately regretted it. Nagito’s eyelids were lowered, and the glass was tilted just enough so that Nagito could sip at it, lips pursed just the slightest bit. A small bit of the liquid dripped down the corner of his mouth and slid down to his chin.

Hajime dropped the glass, spilling its contents on the ground and startling Nagito.

Nagito shuffled away quickly, or at least as quickly as he could while he was bound. While Nagito was distracted, Hajime hurried to pick up the glass and tray with the plate, and nearly sprang up to run out of the room.

“Hajime, what are—”

That was all that Hajime heard before he sharply turned the corner, opened the door to the old building’s bathroom, and set the tray on the sink with a clatter. He shut the door behind him, and fearfully looked in the mirror. Just as he suspected, his face had turned a brilliant shade of red, and a glance downward revealed that his jeans definitely looked a bit tighter than usual. 

_Not good._

In the days following that particular incident, Hajime was instructed to be the one to keep feeding Nagito- “After all,” Mahiru mused, “He responds best to you.” Cursing the stars, Hajime had been assigned the task of feeding Nagito three times a day. The foods were simple, considering Nagito’s strange appetite and the fact that Teruteru was… gone. Thankfully, some of the dishes required spoons or forks, so the level of discomfort in feeding him was reduced. Marginally. For the other times, Hajime found it even harder to make eye contact with Nagito. Unfortunately, avoiding Nagito’s gaze meant he had to look elsewhere that wouldn’t be suspicious, and that “elsewhere” tended to be Nagito’s lips.

The only reprieve that Hajime was allowed was when he was able to untie Nagito to use the restroom after eating (lest there be any unfortunate happenings) and take the opportunity to clamp down on his lecherous thoughts. When Hajime asked why he couldn’t leave Nagito untied to eat his meals, Akane had explained that the possibility of being threatened with the silverware or trying to escape was too much of a risk (which sounded like a lame excuse) and Nekomaru had added that it was to teach him humility as a punishment (which was slightly more believable, but still lame). Hajime still didn’t understand why fate decided that he was the one to get along with Nagito the best, and therefore let him be repeatedly subjected to such an uncomfortable situation. And, because Nagito was Nagito, who didn’t seem to have any restraint when he spoke, of course he brought it up on one of the days where Hajime had to provide a small sandwich.

“You seem uncomfortable, Hajime. Of course, that’s only to be expected considering-”

“If you say anything about yourself being trash, I’m leaving now-”

“-You’ve been trying not to focus on me. But why is that?”

Hajime felt himself break out into a cold sweat. _He's too perceptive._

“Don’t say that as if you don’t already know. Just being around you is…” Hajime started, but stopped when he found he couldn’t bring himself to say “unpleasant.” _Why couldn’t I say it?_ He silently asked himself, and Nagito took the opportunity to cut into his thoughts.

“I know you don’t see me as trustworthy, but I’m being completely sincere when I say I have no idea what I’ve been doing wrong- though it must be something.”

“It’s nothing you’ve been doing, or at least not that you know of,” Hajime admitted, shifting uneasily as he sat cross-legged.

“All I’ve been doing here is eating and occasionally using the restroom. And I can’t see anything appealing about either of those,” Nagito pondered out loud.

“That’s because there isn’t,” Hajime countered in an attempt to deflect.

Nagito hummed in thought, and the rumble of his voice made Hajime begin to turn red again. He leaned his face away, trying to prevent Nagito from seeing it. His guesses were getting dangerously close to the truth. Nagito sighed, as if giving up, and Hajime nearly let out a rush of air that he didn’t realize he’d been holding inside.

And then, after several seconds of silence (in which Hajime considered leaving), Nagito let out a sudden “Oh.” It wouldn’t have sounded as filthy as it did if it hadn’t been so breathy. Hajime hesitated, and turned back to Nagito to inform him that he’d be leaving to talk to Kazuichi about some sort of beach plans that he’d had (which, though it was a half-baked scheme, sounded infinitely preferable to being questioned by someone who was tied up and held on the floor,) but stopped short.

Nagito was looking at him curiously, and had let his tongue poke out to lick his lips. Once they were moist, he used them to make a popping sort of sound, and Hajime flinched. He wanted to run, but his feet felt frozen in place. _Please tell me he hasn’t figured it out._

“I think I’ve figured it out.”

Nagito’s eyelids lowered, and a small smirk played on his lips, and _goddamn it Hajime stop staring at them, you’re only incriminating yourself,_ and then Nagito spoke the words that nearly petrified him.

“Do you have an oral fixation, Hajime?”

“What kind of question is that?” Hajime responded, and internally cringed at the lack of confidence apparent in his own voice.

“Ah, my apologies. It was completely out of line for a lowly being like myself to suggest such personal information from an ultimate,” Nagito said, looking away.

“Will you just shut up with the self-deprecation already?” Hajime said as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

“I don't think I’d be able to do that unless I was gagged,” Nagito said cheerfully.

And just like that, the heat that had rushed from his face to a much lower area. He craned his neck to glare at Nagito.

“You… you were planning this from the start, weren’t you?”

Nagito hummed, wearing what could have been mistaken for a benign smile. “I’m not certain what this ‘it’ you’re referring to is, but I suppose if I had been planning something, my luck might have played a part in it.”

Hajime took a deep breath to calm himself down, trying to convince himself that toughing out the current conversation wouldn’t be as frustrating as leaving the building and then having to deal with the guilt and shame later.

“So what were you planning on getting out of this? Are you trying to humiliate me?” He questioned, torn between frustration and another emotion that he desperately didn’t want to focus on.

“Of course not,” Nagito said, like it was obvious. “If anyone should be humiliated, it’s me. Manipulating my talent to attract undeserved attention from an ultimate, only to cause him despair and distract him from advancing hope… I truly am despicable.”

“Do you get off on insulting yourself?” Hajime asked out of spite. “Or does being insulted by anyone do the job?”

Nagito frowned, silent for one blessed moment. Hajime almost thought that he had won, that Nagito would back off, that he could move on from whatever game Nagito was trying to play.

“No. But I’d consider it an honor to take the attention of someone like you, even if it was only to serve the purpose of… stress relief.”

The double-meaning of Nagito’s words hit Hajime like a ton of bricks. More heat rushed south, and Hajime was embarrassed- but at that point, unsurprised- to discover that he was rapidly getting hard.

There were two options at that point, he thought: He could take the tray, will himself to calm down in the building bathroom, and walk away like he had never even met Nagito, or…

“Stress relief? How convenient- because being around you gives me more stress than anything else.”

Nagito’s eyes flickered down to his pants, and back up to his face. “Then I should take responsibility for that, shouldn’t I?”

The last remaining threads of Hajime’s self-control snapped.

Quickly, he stood up, started to unbuckle his belt, and let out a sigh of relief when he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just the slightest bit. He looked down at Nagito, whose expression was a mixture of smugness, surprise, and eagerness. It’s a good look for him, Hajime briefly thought as he backed up against the wall for support. After a moment, he paused.

“Are you able to get onto your knees?” He asked, though not completely out of concern for Nagito’s physical wellbeing.

Nagito grunted, and attempted to push himself upward, wobbling just a bit from the restrictions of his bindings. Soon enough, Nagito had reached Hajime, and was looking up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Somewhere in the distant corner of Hajime’s mind, a voice was screaming that this was a horrible idea and that if he went any further he’d regret it. That voice was steadily being drowned out in a haze of arousal, and as Hajime threaded his fingers through soft white strands, marveling at the feeling, the voice was completely silenced.

“Hajime…” Nagito started, his voice taking on an airy quality, “I think you should-”

“If we’re doing this, I don’t want to hear what you think.”

Nagito groaned softly, and that was all the motivation Hajime needed to pull down his underwear, freeing his cock and going past the point of no return. Without hesitation, Nagito leaned in, licking the head and taking the tip in between his lips. It felt better than Hajime thought it would (not that he’d been imagining it, or so he lied to himself) and he let out a small, pleased noise. Nagito took a few experimental moments to adjust, and slowly sealed his lips around Hajime’s cock, sliding his tongue along the underside as he took him in. Hajime let out a soft moan, canting his hips up for Nagito to reach more skin to make up for his inability to use his hands. Nagito gagged slightly, and shut his eyes tightly as he struggled. Hajime didn’t feel completely indifferent about Nagito’s position, so he pulled back to give Nagito space. His cock slipped out of Nagito’s mouth with a lewd sound, and Nagito gasped. Hajime’s cock twitched slightly at the sight of Nagito, cheeks flushed with strands of saliva slowly dripping down his lips.

“You look a lot better like this,” Hajime commented idly, and Nagito gasped again- softer this time, shakier too. One glance down told Hajime that Nagito’s dick was straining against his pants. Briefly, Hajime toyed with the idea of doing something about it, but decided that delayed gratification would be better. He used the hand that wasn’t still splayed in Nagito’s hair and reached down to caress his cheek, lowering his eyelids and slipping his thumb into Nagito’s mouth.

“I think you’ve regained enough breath for now, don’t you agree?” Hajime said, more than pleased at the way that Nagito let out a stuttering hiss of a breath.

“You’re too kind to me, Hajime,” was Nagito’s only response. Something flickered behind his eyes- something raw and needy, and Hajime couldn’t get enough of it. The feeling was almost intoxicating as he tightened his grip in Nagito’s hair and pushed his hips forward.

Nagito easily took him back down, sucking on his cock greedily and bobbing his head like his life depended on it. Hajime shut his eyes tightly, and thrusted forward, feeling more than hearing Nagito’s surprised moan. It was enough to make him harder in Nagito’s mouth. Deciding that Nagito must have liked it more than he originally let on, he pulled back and pushed in again, fucking Nagito’s mouth with every pump of his hips. The wet sounds and whines that came from Nagito were completely debauched, and when Hajime opened his eyes to look down, seeing Nagito’s eyes wild as his brows furrowed, his lips red and glossy, he was nearly pushed over the edge then and there- but he wasn’t ready to end it just like that.

Carefully, he gripped Nagito’s face and pulled away, resting one hand on his cock and the other on Nagito’s chin.

“Hajime-” Nagito rasped, “Are you-”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

It wasn’t quite a command- Hajime wasn’t sure he was capable of being that domineering- but Nagito obliged anyway, tilting his head back and obediently following Hajime’s directions. It was an enticing sight, and Hajime gulped as he started stroking himself, still holding onto Nagito’s chin as he veered closer and closer—

_“N-Nagito…”_

With a quiet call of his name, Hajime felt the tension drain from his body as thick ropes of cum were released, coating Nagito’s face and making him shudder. He’d been holding off his release for too many days, and he leaned his head back against the wall, feeling satisfied. He took several moments to recover his breath and tuck himself back into his pants, only stopping when he heard the sound of fabric shifting against the floorboards.

Hajime opened his eyes, and his breath hitched as he looked at the sight before him- Nagito’s eyelids were fluttering, and the only sounds coming out of his mouth were quick, quiet gasps. Hajime’s cum was splattered across his nose, cheeks, and chin, and what wasn’t covered in it was a deep shade of red that contrasted against his pale skin. His knees must have been getting sore, because he was struggling against his binding. And he was still hard.

It was… strangely attractive.

Hajime was almost surprised that Nagito didn’t start speaking again, but he guessed it was a good thing. He looked down, and immediately felt a twinge of guilt. As much as Nagito probably felt he deserved it, Nagito looked like his world had just been inverted, and Hajime had just been staring at him without any reciprocation. Hajime sighed, and tried to decide the best course of action. As much as the thought made him nervous, it felt unfair to let himself debase Nagito like that without doing anything in return.

Carefully, hesitantly, he pressed the front of his shoe to where Nagito was still aroused, and lightly pressed down. It was a gamble, and Hajime wasn’t nearly as lucky as Nagito was, but based on the way Nagito suddenly moaned, Hajime could guess that he was into it.

“You look like a wreck, you know,” He tried, feeling relief when Nagito gasped and ducked his head.

 _I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,_ He thought briefly. _I can’t believe he’s enjoying it. I can’t believe I enjoyed it._

Hajime gently moved his foot back and forth, the rubber of the bottoms of his shoe making a rustling sound against the fabric of Nagito’s absurdly tight pants. Nagito tried raising his hips to meet him, and for a moment, neither said anything. Then, after Hajime pressed down again, Nagito began to spasm, and after a short series of gasps, his eyes shut tight as he let out a cracked moan and slumped his shoulders.

Hajime watched as Nagito trembled through the last moments of his orgasm and nearly collapsed back onto the floor. The room was silent.

“Uh, Hajime…”

“...What?”

“Can you untie me now?”

Hajime blinked. “Do you really need to use the bathroom after all that?”

“Well, no, but…” Nagito tried to gesture at himself, and Hajime uncomfortably noted the remnants of his cum on Nagito’s face, and the small damp patch on Nagito’s pants. Hajime frowned, feeling incredibly awkward now that the atmosphere that had built up between the two for the last three days was finally gone.

“I’ll… I’ll get a towel from the bathroom and clean you off,” He said oh-so-brilliantly, and left, returning a minute later with a wet towel.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone about what just happened,” Hajime said as he cleaned Nagito, and as an afterthought, added, “...Please.”

Nagito hummed in what Hajime could only describe as contentment, and said, “Of course.” A pause, and then, “It’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be meeting with Kazuichi at the diner?”

Hajime furrowed his brows. “How did you know about… crap, he’s probably looking for me!”

He sprang up to his feet, tossing the towel to the side where the long-forgotten tray was and running for the exit. But before he could pass through, he hesitated, and looked back at Nagito.

Nagito smiled at him- no longer leering, but with an emotion that Hajime didn’t want to dwell on. But as Nagito yawned and closed his eyes, presumably to nap, Hajime had a sinking feeling.

_This is the beginning of something, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> *casually ignores the cameras and the canonical passing of time*
> 
> Sexually frustrated Hajime is best Hajime.


End file.
